Monsters
by EmpressTheodora12
Summary: A Sanders Sides fic in the Supernatural universe with the Sides as hunters. Logicality and eventual Prinxiety. Warning: Angst, emotions, and A LOT of death and violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Sanders Sides fic in which the Sides are monster hunters. I own neither the characters, nor the idea of monster hunters. If you like the characters and you don't know the name Thomas Sanders, go check him out on YouTube. If you like the idea of monster hunters, check out "Supernatural" on Netflix, which is the TV show I stole it from. I hope you enjoy this piece. Please comment!

This chapter has some angst and loss so I'M SORRY MY BABIES.

Patton's POV

We had just gotten back from a failed attempt to sneak into a vampire den. They had taken over a block of small one-floored houses in Roxie, Mississippi after killing the families that lived there. We tried to sneak around the back, thinking that they wouldn't hear us. But they did. They must not have seen us, because they only sent 2 scouts to check it out.

"We should go. It's not worth it." I whispered nearly inaudibly to my best friend, Roman. But I don't think he heard me. His face was flushed and pale at the same time. He stared at the direction of the coming vampires as he gripped the handle of his silver blade until his knuckles turned white.

"Roman." I whispered urgently. He still didn't hear me. We heard the vampires coming closer and closer. I turned to run, but I didn't want to leave Roman. I was about to grab him when he suddenly charged towards the vampire scouts, blade raised, screaming.

"Roman!" I shouted before chasing after him. His shouting attracted the attention of the rest of the vampires so that, after we killed the scouts, there were more on their way. We eventually fought our way out, killing many vampires in the process. Still, we almost died. We jumped in the car and drove away, hoping that the vampires would consider chasing us to be too much work.

We drove back to the hotel where Logan, our third partner (my boyfriend), was, and parked. Roman stomped into the room, muttered something about taking a shower, and slammed the bathroom door behind him. I jumped at the sound. Logan, apparently unfazed, looked up from the computer that he was doing research on, and adjusted his glasses. He seemed a little concerned at the sight of me covered in vampire blood.

"Patton…? What happened? Is everything quite alright?" he asked, standing up.

"Hey, Lo...yeah, I'm fine. We're fine." I said. I explained to him what had happened and he just sighed.

"I _told_ you that we shouldn't have taken this job. It wasn't wise, considering Roman's extensive history with vampires…" he scolded.

"I know, I _know_, Logan. You were right. I just…" I said sharply. I exhaled and rubbed my face.

"It's been a long night, Logan." I said, apologizing for being cross. His expression softened.

"Of course, love." he guided me to sit on our bed, which was opposite Roman's, and sat next to me.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked. I shook my head. He kissed my cheek gently. I looked up, a little surprised at the sudden romantic gesture.

"I'm glad you're safe, Patton." he said with a half-smile on his face. I smiled back at him and was about to lean in for a kiss when Roman burst out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, refreshed.

"Okay, lovebirds. Break it up. Pat, you should shower. And when you're done, we're going to discuss our next move." Roman said, a little too loudly. I nodded and headed to the steamy washroom.

Roman's POV

"A hundred? That's impossible." Logan declared, incredulously. I nodded to demonstrate how serious I was.

"There were definitely a hundred. Or more." I repeated. Logan looked at Patton for clarification.

"Hey, don't look at me! I was too busy running for my life to count the number of vamps chasing me!" Patton said, jokingly.

"How many times do I have to apologize? I said I was sorry! Besides if not for me, then you would have been vamp chow by now!" I reminded him.

"Just...focus, please." Logan reminded us. I huffed but turned my attention back to him.

"I haven't seen a vampire gathering this large since...since…" Logan trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking about.

I've only been hunting with Logan and Patton for about 3 years. The first time I met them was my 19th birthday. That was the day my entire family was killed by vampires. I remember it vividly. It was during summer break, which meant that my oldest sister, Julie, was home from boarding school. Everyone came home for my birthday. My parents, Julie, Marco (my older brother), and my baby sister Chrissy were all there. My mom was about to bring out the cake from the kitchen when we all heard a crash like a window breaking followed by a bloodcurdling scream. My dad dropped the plates he was holding and ran to the kitchen with Julie, who handed Chrissy to Marco. I turned to run away, but a scream and a horrible cracking sound stopped me in my tracks. Marco, who had turned deathly pale, was staring at the gap under the kitchen door. I looked closely. It was a small trickle of blood coming from something on the other side of the door. I felt sick to my stomach. Marco handed me Chrissy and looked me in the eye before telling me to go and picking up a broken shard of a plate and running into the kitchen. I was frozen. I probably would have stood there for years if Chrissy, who didn't know what was happening, hadn't started crying. I had to get her out. So I bolted out the front door. I heard shouting and running footsteps behind me, but I didn't look back. Just then, something hard hit me from behind and knocked me down. I twisted at the last minute to prevent myself from landing on Chrissy, who I was holding tightly against my chest. I looked to see what had hit me and I saw two huge men in leather grinning at me.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." one of them said. He leaned down and snatched Chrissy so quickly that I didn't have time to react.

"Hey!" I shouted and tried to sit up, but the one closest to me stepped on my chest, knocking me back down. His friend grabbed Chrissy and ran back to the house.

"Hey, hey, calm down big guy. We're just taking the little one to where Mommy and Daddy are." he said, and grinned unsettlingly. I glared at him and tried to shove his foot off of me, but he was too strong.

"And as for you…" his hand was reaching for my throat when suddenly, blood splattered my face. I wiped my eyes and sat up. The man whose foot was on top of me was now on the grass, his head a foot away from the rest of his body. I looked up. There was a tall man with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and round glasses holding a bloody blade.

"Go start the car! There are at least seventy more coming, Logan!" he called to another man with dark brown hair and eyes and rectangular glasses. I didn't say anything, still in shock.

"Hey there, kiddo. I'm Patton. You okay?" the guy with the round glasses asked me. Eventually, they finished off the vamp den and I convinced them to let me hang around with them. They taught me how to protect myself and hunt monsters.

"Roman? Roman!" Patton called.

"Huh...yeah Pat?" I tried to clear my head of the disturbing memories.

"Are you alright? You seem to be...dazed." Logan said, with a sad and knowing look in his eye. He knew I was remembering my 19th birthday.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm great, Specs." I tried to lighten the mood by teasing Logan. He didn't look convinced.

"Look, I'm just tired. It's been a long day. We can finish planning in the morning, okay? I'm going to get some rest." I lied. Logan looked like he was about to press further, but Patton put a hand on his shoulder and wished me sweet dreams. Patton. What would I do without him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, I kind of like the idea of Virgil with heterochromia (eyes that are 2 different colors). So, even though it's not canon, I'm going to include it in the fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Roman's POV

I woke up at around 4:00 AM the next morning. And it was pretty obvious I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. I looked over at where Patton was curled around Logan, both snoring lightly. Quietly, trying not to wake them, I tiptoed over to the table and grabbed the keys. I decided to head out to get breakfast.

I drove carefully, still yawning slightly. I pulled into the parking lot of some local bakery and headed in to get some food. I was searching the shelves for something Pat and Specs might like when I turned around and crashed right into someone else.

"Whoa, watch it, man!" I said, and the stranger turned to look at me. He had a black hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and dark purple hair. He was looking up from his phone that had a solid black phone case. I was about to make some emo joke when I saw his eyes. One purple and one green. I stood in shock, jaw slack.

"Can I...help you?" he asked, his voice low and deep. Gorgeous. I couldn't help but blush.

'_Dammit Roman! Now is not the time!'_ I said to myself. I tried to say something.

"Are you...are you Anxiety?" I asked. I had only ever heard of one person with one purple and one green eye. And that's the "famous" demon-hunter known only as "Anxiety". It was such a stupid question. I don't know why that was the first thing I asked him, because there are probably other people in the world that have one purple and one green eye, but this guy had the look of someone trying to be inconspicuous. Maybe someone trying to be inconspicuous because they're on a hunt? He didn't say anything, but his eyes widened. I saw him slip his hand inside his pocket and start to pull out a knife.

"No, no, my name is Roman. Roman Prince. I'm another hunter!" I quickly tried to explain. He paused.

"...Prince…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Prince is my last name." I repeated.

"Yeah...I think I've heard of a Prince before…" he said, still an edge of suspicion to his voice. I smiled, relieved.

"I'd like to talk to you. I think my friends and I could use your help." I said. Before he could decline, I paid for my food and walked with him to the parking lot.

"So…" I turned around and something cold and wet splashed on my face. Holy water.

"...Sorry. Force of habit." Anxiety said. I half-smiled and lifted the hem of my shirt to wipe my face. What? No, I _definitely_ wasn't trying to show off my abs! Though, it did amuse me to see a little tinge of blush on the demon-hunter's face when I put my shirt back down.

"Do you want me to touch something silver too?" I asked jokingly. Anxiety arched an eyebrow and handed me a silver lighter.

"Seriously?" I asked. Anxiety cleared his throat and shook the lighter. I sighed and grabbed the lighter. I faked a scream of pain and Anxiety jumped, startled. I laughed while he scowled and took the lighter back.

"Okay, what is it, Prince?" Anxiety asked. I composed myself and explained the huge vamp gathering. He looked troubled.

"Look, I don't know all of the details. Normally Specs deals with that…" I said.

"Specs?" Anxiety cut me off.

"Oh, his name is Logan. I call him Specs. I work with him and his boyfriend, Patton." I explained. Why was I telling him all of this? I was surprised that he didn't look more shocked at the fact that I said "him and his boyfriend".

"I can take you to meet them. My car is right over there." I offered. Anxiety didn't seem to have a car, since mine was the only one in the parking lot. He shrugged.

"Sure. But I'm driving. You give directions." he said. I started to protest, but he cut me off.

"Either I drive, or I walk away and you never see me again." he said. I paused. Then I tossed him my keys.

"If you scratch my car, then I'll cut you." I threatened.

"Not if I kill you first." he replied.

"Then I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you, you twat." I teased. He didn't reply, but he smirked as he unlocked the car.

Logan's POV

When I woke up, I checked the time. 5:17 AM. I overslept. I looked over at where Patton was still sleeping, glasses askew. He must have fallen asleep while reading the book of vampire lore on his pillow next to his head. I looked over at where Roman was and-he wasn't there. I removed myself from Patton's arms and went to check the bathroom. Nothing. I shook Patton awake.

"Patton. Wake up. Roman is missing." I said urgently.

"Hmm...wha...?" Patton muttered, half-awake. I sighed.

"Roman. Is. Missing." I repeated. This time, he heard me and sat up, worried.

"What? Have you tried calling his cell?" Patton asked.

"No, not yet. I was waiting for you-" I was cut off by Patton's hand gesturing at me to be quiet. He was staring at the lock on the front door, which was slowly turning. Wordlessly, I grabbed two pistols, tossed one to Patton, and crouched behind a chair while Patton hid behind the bed. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. I placed my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot when…

"I'm baaaack!" Roman's voice sang.

"Roman?" I asked, confused.

"Roman!" Patton cried.

"You're okay!" Patton shouted, running to embrace Roman. Roman laughed loudly.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Pat? You worry too much." Roman teased. I sighed and tucked my gun into the waistband of my pants.

"Where have you been?" I asked, annoyed that I had just nearly shot my friend.

"I got breakfast! And...something else." he said, and stepped aside to reveal a man, his thin, black-clad frame easily obscured by Roman. Patton gasped.

"Roman, you made a _friend_? I'm so proud of you!" he cried. Roman chuckled and...was he blushing?

"Yeah I bumped into him at the bakery. He's...another hunter. I think he can help us with our case." Roman said cautiously. I frowned.

"You look familiar." I said.

"Wha...what? N-no…" the stranger stuttered, apparently intimidated by my height and my scowl.

"Yes. I have seen you before. You are Anxiety." I said. Not a question, but a statement. He said nothing, but his eyes revealed the truth. I turned to Roman.

"Roman, he's Anxiety. A demon hunter. In case you had forgotten, we're dealing with a vampire case. Why have you brought him here?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Specs. I thought he could help us! He's dealt with more than just demons, right?" Roman addressed his question to Anxiety.

"What? Oh, y-yeah. I've killed v-vamps before…" he stuttered. I frowned again.

"See? Please, Logan? You know we need all the help we can get! There's just too many vamps for us to handle by ourselves." Roman said. I was about to refuse, saying that it was too risky, but Patton interrupted.

"Sure, kiddo! It wouldn't hurt to let your friend tag along for one hunt, now would it? Besides, it's not every day you meet a famous hunter like Anxiety!" Patton said. I looked at him uncertainly, but he just smiled back at me expectantly. My scowl softened and I could feel myself blushing.

"Fine. He can help us with this hunt." I muttered. Patton and Roman cheered and I think I saw Anxiety smile a bit. I didn't trust him. How could I trust a man without knowing his name? I just hoped that he wouldn't get us killed. Besides, how could I refuse Patton?

"Alright, Anxiety, where are your belongings?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and my grammatical mistakes.

Patton's POV

While Logan and Roman went with Anxiety to get his things, I stayed behind to call my friend for some information. The phone rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hello?" his voice came on the phone.

"Hey, Emile. It's Patton." I said.

"Hey, Pat. What's up?" he asked. I told him about our encounter with the vampire den.

"Woah, that many? I haven't even heard of those many vampires in one den since you guys picked up Roman." he said.

"I know. That's why I need you to check for me."

"Check what?" he asked.

"Check to see if there's anything, any kind of ritual or calling, that would cause that many vamps to be in one place." I said.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Emile replied. I could hear the sound of heavy books dropping on a table and knew that Emile probably wouldn't rest until he found something. Or until he was hungry.

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you, kiddo." I said, adding a teasing nickname to the end of my sentence.

"For the last time, Pat. I'm not your kid." Emile reminded me good-naturedly, and hung up. After the call was over, I sighed and sat down at the table to do some more research. I love my friends, I do. I'm closer to them than I ever was to my family. It's just...sometimes, I really wish our lives were different. I often find myself imagining a different universe in which none of us are hunters, Roman still has his family, Logan was able to finish college, and I still had...nevermind. It's stupid. If Logan and I weren't hunters, we probably would never have met. And we definitely would not have met Roman. We get to travel the country and save people. I just...I wish sometimes.

Roman's POV

"Wow, this is where the famous Anxiety sleeps?" I teased as we entered the abandoned cabin that Anxiety was staying at. He nodded.

"Anxiety, could you please direct me to the washroom? I need to use it." Logan said politely.

"Oh, s-sure." he stuttered.

"It's down the hallway and to the right." he said. Logan nodded and marched off, his long legs quickly carrying him over the stained floorboards. I rubbed my hands together.

"So! If you would escort me to your quarters, we can gather your belongings and skedaddle!" I said cheerfully. I was in a ridiculously positive mood for some reason. He led me to a small room upstairs, the only one that wasn't falling apart. He had weapons and clothes scattered all over the room.

"Sorry...it's a mess here. Normally I leave everything messy until I have to leave." Anxiety explained.

"That doesn't sound very efficient." I said, remembering Logan's lecture on packing efficiency. He only shrugged in apology.

"No matter. We are in no rush." I reassured him. Then I bent down and started picking the black clothing off the floor. I made my way over to a small dresser pushed against the wall that had a little plastic box on it. I opened it, revealing at least 10 different colored contact lenses and a small cleaning kit.

"Hey Anx-it's okay if I call you Anx, right?" I asked. He nodded without taking his eyes off of some socks he was matching.

"So, why do you have so many contact lenses, Anx?" I asked. He folded a pair of black socks and looked at me.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, my eyes are kind of...rare. So when I'm undercover for a case, I usually wear contacts. I also sometimes spray my hair brown so that it covers up the purple. It makes it easier to blend in. Besides, I don't really like my eye colors anyway." he admitted. I almost gasped.

"Why not?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"It doesn't really pay to be different. Worst case, my eyes get me recognized and make me a target for monsters. Best case, my eyes get me singled out and made fun of. I can't win." he explained.

"I think your eyes are beautiful." I confessed in a low voice. Anxiety stared at me, cheeks a bright red. I could feel myself blushing too. Just then, Logan walked in.

"Alright, I'm back. I just got a call from Patton. He said that he-Anxiety? Why is your face so red?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a laptop to watch Sanders Sides videos on, but that's it.

Logan's POV

After gathering the rest of Anxiety's belongings, we quickly headed back to the motel. We parked and Roman helped Anxiety gather his bags, even though he only had two, while I searched my pockets for the room key. I opened the door and Patton immediately jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table, apparently excited to tell me what he'd found.

"Roman, why don't you show Anxiety to the sofa and get him settled in?" I suggested. Roman nodded and adjusted the strap of Anxiety's black duffle bag on his shoulder before leading him over to the small sofa on the other side of the room. I turned my head to Patton.

"Have you found something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but it's not good." he whispered gravely. It's so rare to see Patton not smiling, that I was instantly worried.

"What is it?" I asked. He told me about his call with Emile. Apparently, Emile had found an old ritual for summoning a demon called Vine, or Vinea (_Author's note: Do you get it? Still, it's a real demon_).

"I'm still confused. What do vampires have to do with Vinea?" I asked.

"Emile and I think that this ritual is more than just a summoning ritual. He did some research and we think that this ritual will not only _summon_ Vinea, but it allows them to _control_ him, to an extent." Patton said.

"What do you mean-" I began to ask, when Roman suddenly cut me off.

"Hey Pat! Specs! Are we going to go eat or what?" Roman asked, marching over. I began to protest when Roman cut me off. _Again_.

"I'm paying." Roman said. I shrugged. How could I resist free food? Besides, going to eat would also serve as a good opportunity to update Roman and Anxiety on Patton's new findings.

(At the diner)

After we were seated and had ordered, Patton retold the story of his phone call with Emile.

"So...what are the vampires trying to do, exactly?" Roman asked.

"We think they're trying to summon and control a demon called Vine, or Vinea." I explained. Anxiety, who had, until now, been sitting in the corner with his ridiculously oversized headphones on, looked up at the mention of Vinea's name. He took off his headphones.

"Did you say Vinea?" he asked.

"Yes. Have you heard of him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he can tell the future, find hidden things, and can sometimes incite storms, right?" Anxiety asked.

"Yes. How did you-?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm a demon hunter. It's kind of my job to know these kinds of things." he said with a smirk. I nodded.

"Anyway, I found the ritual they're trying to do. It's super old and I don't know how or where they found it, but they did. This ritual will apparently allow the vamps to control Vinea...but not really. It'll work at first, but there's a really simple spell that will immediately release Vinea from their control." Patton said.

"But if the spell won't even work, then why are they doing it? To kill Vinea? To trap him under their control long enough for them to send his demon soul to the pit, never to return?" Roman asked. I rolled my eyes at Roman's unnecessary dramatization.

"Maybe. I don't know." I admitted.

"Anxiety? Any ideas?" Patton gently asked the demon hunter. Anxiety sat up.

"What if the ritual wasn't the vamps' idea? What if they're being used?" Anxiety asked. I scratched my head in thought.

"Yes...it's possible they're being used by a lesser demon to summon Vinea. But why would they need so many vampires?" I asked myself.

"Well...Vinea is a tricky demon, right? So what if his demon is using the vamps as a cover so that any hunters would think it's just a regular vamp den?" Anxiety suggested. I nodded, but that didn't seem like a good enough reason.

"Wait! Vinea will need a human host, right? So what if the vamps are being used to find Vinea a host? I mean, who said they have to kill everyone they capture, right?" Patton blurted. Roman went white at the word "kill".

"Roman? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He nodded weakly and muttered something about getting some air before shoving Anxiety out of the seat and almost running for the door. Patton began to stand up, but I grabbed his arm.

"What? I need to go make sure he's okay, Lo." Patton said.

"I know just...give him some time. I think he was affected by what you said just now so...just wait." I said, trying to comfort Patton, who was obviously upset by the fact that he hurt Roman.

"Well _someone_ has to go check on him." Patton reminded me.

"I'll go." Anxiety volunteered.

"I'm not sure you're the best person to offer Roman comfort either." I said bluntly.

"Oh yeah, and you're so much more of a better choice." he said sarcastically.

"Just give me a minute." he said, and slid out of the seat. I let him go, not really knowing what else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just a little warning, this chapter has some emotions, which isn't something you see often in Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Roman's POV

I didn't mean to rush out like that. I know I made Patton worried. But I just didn't want to cry in front of all of them. Even being on this case was hard enough. I'm reminded of how I couldn't save my family every time I look in the mirror, and now on a case? I'd been trying not to let anyone see how much being here upset me, but as soon as Patton mentioned vampires killing people, I was just brought back to my 19th birthday and I had to leave. So I rushed outside and ran around the side of the building, sat down by the dumpster, and started to sob. I don't cry often, because it ruins your complexion. But I couldn't help it. A bit after I started crying, I heard footsteps coming around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Pat." I said without looking up.

"Wrong person." I heard a very non-Patton voice say. I looked up into a pair of eyes, one green, and one purple. I was a little surprised by the fact that Anxiety came to talk to me. He sat down next to me. He didn't say anything for a while. I wondered if he had forgotten that I was there. But eventually, he sighed and leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees.

"I get it." he said. I looked up in surprise.

"What?" I asked. He sighed again and rubbed his face.

"Look, I'm not the best at pep talks. I'm not here to tell you to "push through" whatever it is you're going through. But you obviously lost someone and I'm here to tell you...I get it. I get what it's like to lose someone close to you. We all do. There isn't a single hunter without a tragic backstory. We all know pain. So just do yourself and everyone around you a favor and stop. Just stop. Stop pretending like you're okay. You're not. And the sooner you talk about it, the sooner dealing with the pain gets a little easier. Because it doesn't ever really go away. But you learn to deal with it." he said, voice low. The pain and understanding in his voice was so clear. I was a little shocked at how much this mysterious demon hunter seemed to know about grief and how much he seemed to care. I didn't know what to say, but that didn't matter because Anxiety kept talking.

"You have people that care about you. You have Patton and Logan. They care. And they'll always be there for you to talk to. You guys can help each other. Dealing with pain is so much more difficult when you don't have anyone. Trust me, I know…" his voice broke with emotion, but he pretended that nothing happened. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway-" he started, but was cut off when I suddenly hugged him. I couldn't help it. I come from a family of huggers and one of the biggest ways we express gratitude and appreciation is by hugging. Anxiety seemed a little shocked, but he didn't pull away, which I took as encouragement.

"Thank you." I said, looking into his eyes. One green, one purple. Both beautiful. He must have seen a little bit of what I was thinking in my face, because he blushed beet red and turned away. He muttered a "no problem" and hurried back inside. He rushed around the corner before I could stop him. I waited in the alley for a few seconds to regain my composure before heading back to the diner. Patton immediately came up to me, hugged me, and started apologizing.

"It's okay, Pat. I'm okay. Anxiety came to help me." I said to him. I tried to look at him to convey my thanks, but he seemed to be purposely avoiding my gaze. I suddenly wondered if I had scared him off and made a mental note to apologize to him next time we were alone.

We were driving back to the motel with Specs driving and Pat sitting in the passenger's seat doing a dramatic retelling about our first run-in with a Skinwalker. Anxiety was sitting in the back seat next to me, smiling at Patton's funny story. Patton was just reenacting what happened when I happened to step in a pile of slimy Skinwalker sheddings when Logan suddenly hit the brakes and started backing up.

"Logan? Is everything okay, love?" Patton asked, concerned. When Logan was driving, he normally didn't let anything distract him and even had to be reminded to stop and get food. Logan didn't respond as he parked and got out of the car. Patton immediately followed him to a nearby newspaper stand. Logan picked up the paper before showing me what the headline said.

"3 Teenage Girls Gone Missing-Police Suspect Kidnapping"

All of us were silent, realizing why Logan was showing us the newspaper. All of us were silent as we figured out that all of these girls were probably dead now, or being kept barely alive for the vamps to feed off of. All of us were silent until Anxiety spoke up with a surprising note of anger in his voice.

"We have to find a way to get to these vampires. And when we get to them, I'll tear them limb from limb."

Patton's POV

As soon as we got back to the motel, we started brainstorming. It made me so happy watching all of my boys work together (I've kind of adopted Anxiety at this point...I don't need to know his name all I need to know is that he's my little anxious baby). It was a little like watching an intense, three-way tennis match.

"Should we sneak around the back?"

"No, that's what we did last time, we'd be found for sure. I'm sure they increased security since Roman's last stunt."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Roman, focus. Do you two remember what we did with the brownies in Dakota?"

"But those were different. They were smaller. That won't work this time."

"What if we just blow up the entire place?"

"Oh yeah, that's totally subtle. That won't alert the authorities at all, Emo Nightmare."

"Shut up, Sir Sing-A-Lot. At least I'm trying to help. I don't think you could be helpful even if you tried."

"Enough, both of you! It's like dealing with children. Anxiety, if we blow up the entire building, it will definitely cause alarm to the other residents and the local police force and it may not even kill all of the vampires."

"What if we distracted the vampires?" I cut in. Everyone went quiet.

"What?" Roman asked.

"I'm serious. The vampires probably remember Roman and me. So what if we distracted the vampires while Anxiety and Logan snuck in from the back and took out as many as they could?" I asked. Anxiety looked upset, Roman looked terrified, and Logan…

"Come on Lo, I know you don't like it, but can you really think of another solution? Because if-" I started, but Anxiety cut me off.

"No! Absolutely not! There is so much that could go wrong with that plan! Creating a distraction is one thing, but what you're suggesting is suicide! I don't care if this is the only way, we'll find another solution. This isn't an option." Anxiety shouted. All of us were shocked by his sudden volume. Logan spoke up.

"I don't like it either. But right now, it seems like our only option. If you and I work quick enough, then the vamps will be dead before they even touch Patton or Roman." Logan said. I knew that he would see reason, but I could tell that he really hated this idea.

"Are you serious? The vamps will rip them apart! And I'm not willing to sacrifice anyone! Not again!" Anxiety screamed, his voice cracking with emotion. Logan was about to say something, but shut up.

"Anx, what do you mean 'again'?" Roman asked gently. Anxiety looked up in surprise.

"Did-did I say again? I-I didn't mean..." he said softly. The room went silent. The air was suddenly heavy with a sense of loss that we knew all too well.

"I-I'm sorry." Anxiety said.

"It's quite alright. However, you don't seem alright. Would you like to talk about it?" Logan asked cautiously.

"No!" Anxiety said suddenly, making me jump. He cleared his throat and calmed down a bit.

"No, thanks. I'd rather just focus on the case, if that's okay with you." he said, obviously not comfortable with discussing it at the moment. Logan nodded.

"Anyway, I know you don't like this plan very much, but it seems to be our only option right now." Roman said softly. Anxiety began to protest when I interrupted him.

"What if I call Emile? He said that he's been dying to get back out on the field and he can be there to help us if needed." I offered. Anxiety still didn't look completely on board with the idea.

"Anx, please. This might be the only way to save those girls and figure out what the vampires are up to. I promise we'll be okay." Roman said softly, as if his words were only for Anxiety. Anxiety still shook his head.

"You can't promise anything, Prince. Don't patronize me. But you're right, I think it's our only option. So call Emile and let's figure out the best way to use Patton and Prince as bait for blood-sucking vampires and possibly a demon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Trigger warning:** (Though honestly this whole fic should have a trigger warning) Abuse implied, and oh yeah, there's gore and death (that's basically the plot of Supernatural). Also, I own nothing.

Anxiety's POV

I let Logan, Patton, and Roman take over most of the planning while I went to get some air. Let them plan their own funerals. I walked back and forth in the front parking lot while scrolling on my phone to find anything, anything at all, that might calm me down. Anything that might take my mind off of the third missing girl who looked too much like-

I heard a noise behind me and spun around, knife at the ready, thinking it was a vampire or a demon. But it was just Patton, hands raised in surrender. I lowered my knife. _What's wrong with me?_

"You okay, kiddo?" Patton asked softly. I looked at the floor, hoping my face didn't show what I'd been thinking about.

"Do you want to come back inside?" he asked gently. I snorted sarcastically.

"And help you and Roman plan your funerals? Thanks, but no thanks." I turned away. Patton didn't say anything and I wondered if I'd offended him, but I pretended not to care.

"It's my fault." he said quietly. I turned around, too curious to pretend to be mad.

"What?" I asked.

"It's my fault we're in this mess." he repeated.

"I'm sure you didn't-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Emile told me about the case and I wanted to take it, but Logan said it wasn't a good idea, considering Roman's past. But I didn't listen. I thought it would all be okay. Just kill some vampires, save some people, how bad could it be? I told myself that I was doing the right thing and I was being selfless, but in reality I was being so selfish. Honestly, I just wanted something to do to distract myself...I needed to...I didn't...it's just that...yesterday was her birthday." he was crying. I stood there, unable to do anything. Jeez, what is it with these people and emotions?

"Who-who's birthday, Patton?" I finally found my voice. He smiled a watery smile.

"My mom. See, my dad was a hunter so he wasn't home most of the time. We lived mostly off of her salary as a waitress and every few weeks my dad would come home, smelling of booze, and beat us up a little bit. That usually happened when he ran out of money and came by to collect mom's tips from the day. Dad was a jerk, but I love my mom." he sniffed and went quiet.

"What happened to her?" I asked. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

"Um, well, one day I got home from school, dropped my bag by the stairs, and I found her. In her bedroom. With her stomach sliced open and some-some _thing_ was feeding off of her. Just then, dad came home for the first time in a month and heard me screaming. He ran upstairs and killed the thing. He probably told me what it was later, but I wasn't listening. Since mom was gone, he was technically my legal guardian. So he dragged me along with him on his stupid, drunken hunts. At first I didn't want to kill anything. But he beat that out of me pretty quickly. Anyway, I couldn't stand it. So the minute I turned 18, I left. I met Logan not too long after and we started working together." he shrugged, trying to show that he wasn't affected by it all, but there were tears trailing down his freckled face.

"Patton, I'm so sorry." I said. I hated it when people said that to me, but there wasn't anything else for me to say.

"It's fine. The point is, Logan and Roman? They're my family and I'm theirs. Emile too. We won't let anything bad happen to each other, so you don't have to worry so much, 'kay? Besides, we know what we're doing. Putting each other in life-threatening situations is kind of a normal occurrence for us." he smiled, but his eyes were still red. I sighed and followed him back inside. Something about the way he'd said "family" made an empty place deep down inside me that I'd ignored for so long ache with longing. "Family". That wasn't a word that I'd heard for a long time.

Roman's POV

When Patton came back with Anxiety, he'd immediately gone to call Emile. I didn't get a good look at his face, but he sounded like he'd been crying. What had he and Anx talked about?

With Emile's help, we finalized the plan. Patton and I would sneak inside the vamp den where it wouldn't take us long to get discovered. Once they were on our trail, I would run out the front door and Pat would run out the back so that there are less vamps for each of us to handle. Once we were out, Logan, Anxiety, and Emile would get in the den, kill any remaining vamps, find the girls and any other hostages, and free them. When that was done, Logan and Emile would call Patton and I to let us know that the hostages were okay and to start leading the vamps back to the den, where Logan, Anx, and Emile would be waiting with weapons at the ready. It was a simple enough plan. A well-thought-out plan. Why can't everything just work in our favor for once?

Logan thought that it would be a good idea if someone went to spy on the vamps to figure out when it would be the best time for Pat and I to sneak in. Logan wanted to go with Anxiety, since they were the only ones the vampires hadn't come in contact with yet. But I told him that it would be better if he were the one to explain the plan to Emile, who was on his way to the motel. Logan wasn't happy about it, but I bravely volunteered to go vampire spying with Anxiety. Patton offered to go with us, but I declined.

"It would be easier for the vamps to find us if there's three of us, Pat. No use putting all of us in more danger. It's fine. Anx has got my back. It'll just be me and him, _alllll_ night." I said with intention, sending a wink in Anxiety's direction. He coughed and blushed, pretending to clean his already sparkling knife to avoid meeting my eyes. _Cute_. I smiled. Logan interrupted my thoughts with his annoying, nerdy voice.

"Well, if you're going to get to the den by nightfall, you should start getting ready to leave now." he suggested, and Anxiety nodded in agreement and grabbed some weapons. I sent a pointed glare in Logan's direction to make sure he knew that I _wasn't_ cool with his interrupting my little moment.

Later, Anxiety and I had scoped out a little bush-covered area not too far from the vampires' den where we were sitting on the ground with a pair of binoculars to see if we could spot anything useful. To be honest, I was a little too busy flirting and trying to get him to laugh than actually watching the den. It's just a boring house anyways. What's there to watch?

"And another time, we had a case that had a bunch of werewolves hiding out in a sporting goods and hunting supplies store. The entire time, Patton insisted on calling them _snare_wolves. I swear I thought that Logan was going to combust." I grinned as Anxiety snorted in laughter. I tried to scoot a little closer to him, but accidentally sat on something wet. I groaned.

"This wet floor is ruining a perfectly good pair of skinny jeans." I complained. Anxiety scoffed.

"High maintenance much? Aren't you a regular little Princey?" he teased.

"I like that name, 'Princey'. I think it suits me, don't you? Besides, better to be high maintenance than a slob, isn't that right Anx?" I jokingly poked at his tattered and ripped hoodie with different patches of fabric stitched all over it. Before Anxiety could fire back a response, I heard the metallic click of a gun. We whirled around to find a tall, scary-looking guy pointing a long, scary-looking gun at us. Both Anx and I put our hands up in surrender, dropping the binoculars in the dirt. Neither of us were laughing and joking now. He looked between both of us and pointed his gun at Anxiety. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to push him out of the way and scream at him to run. The guy looked at me.

"Now, you're going to answer all of my questions, or your friend here gets a few new piercings. If you're lying to me, or if I don't like your answers, then you both die, capisce?" he asked. Very straight to the point. I quickly nodded to show I understood. I felt Anxiety shift in discomfort.

"Alright, good. What are your names?" he asked. I knew I had to make something up, quickly. I must have spent too long thinking because the guy's finger tightened on the trigger of his gun.

"_NOW!_" he commanded.

"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot!" I screamed in a panic.

"I'm-uh-Prince-Princeton. And he's An-Andy." I stammered, making up names on the spot. I guess either I put on a really good act, or this guy was a special kind of stupid because he seemed to buy it.

"Good. See what happens when we all get along? Now, Princeton, why are you hiding in the woods next to my house?" he asked. He shook the gun pointed at Anxiety impatiently.

"And hurry up and answer. I'm getting bored." he said. Oh, the things I would do to this guy when I got free.

"Hello?" he asked restlessly. I was starting to get scared that he'd shoot Anxiety just because he felt like it.

"It was a dare! A dare from a couple of our friends! Spend a night near a stranger's house undetected, we get twenty bucks! Okay?" I shouted, panicking. The guy seemed satisfied with that answer because he loosened his hold on the trigger a little.

"Okay. Was that so hard?" he asked.

"I just-can we go now? I promise we won't come near your house again." I begged, playing the role of stupid-kid-who-was-way-in-over-his-head, which I guess was technically accurate. The guy seemed to actually think a little bit.

"Hmm...no, I don't think so." he decided. I began to protest when he walked over to me and raised his gun.

"No, don't…!" I heard Anxiety scream before he swung the gun across my face and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Do you really need a disclaimer at this point? No? I'll just get on with the story then. **Warning: Sexual assault implied (I think? Correct me if I'm wrong).**

Logan's POV

Emile arrived about half an hour after Roman and Anxiety left and after I explained the plan to him, was playing cards with Patton. We decided to stay up and wait for Roman and Anxiety to report back with any useful information they might have gained. It was well past midnight when I was starting to get worried.

"Patton? Do you think that Roman should be back by now?" I asked. Patton looked up from his card game that, by the looks of it, he was probably going to lose.

"I don't know...what time is it?" he asked drowsily. Patton normally doesn't stay up all night, so he was probably exhausted. I checked my watch.

"It's about 4:00." I said. Now Emile looked up, concerned

"And they're still not back? Didn't they leave before I got here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well what should we do?" Patton asked, now fully alert.

"Do you think the vampires found them?" Emile asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, Roman is smarter than that." I said. _Or at least I hope so._ I thought.

"Either way, don't you think we should go check?" Emile asked.

"I think so. There's no harm in checking, right Lo?" Patton asked. If Roman and Anxiety _were_ captured, I didn't want to risk getting caught as well, but I knew that Patton and Emile wouldn't stop worrying so I agreed.

The whole time on our way to the vampire den, no one said a word. Once we got there, Patton was out of the car before I could put it in park. I quickly stopped the car and followed Patton and Emile into the woods. We wandered around, whisper-shouting Roman's and Anxiety's names. As the sun rose, I began to lose hope and was about to suggest that maybe Roman and Anxiety had gone back after we left. But then Emile called us from a different part of the woods. His voice sounded strange. Patton and I looked at each other and pulled our knives from our pockets. We slowly made our way over to where Emile was.

"Look." he said, pointing at the ground. I put down my knife and advanced carefully. I saw the glint of the sunlight reflecting off of something metal and turned to ask Emile why he was pointing at a piece of litter when I realized what it was. A pair of binoculars. More specifically, _Roman's_ pair of binoculars. I kneeled down to get a closer look. It was definitely Roman's.

"Lo, what is it?" Patton asked from behind me. Wordlessly, I picked up the binoculars and handed them to him. I could tell that Patton knew what it was when he turned pale.

"So you mean-did they-are Roman and Anx…?" Patton stuttered. I stood up and placed my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Patton. Calm down. I'm sure Roman and Anxiety are fine. They are two perfectly capable hunters. The vampires probably wouldn't kill them right away, so we have time. We'll get them back today." I said, trying my best to reassure Patton.

"Today?" Emile asked, confused. We weren't planning to invade the den until three days from then. I looked at him, my mind quickly rearranging things and forming a new plan.

"Yes, today." I looked back at Patton.

"We're invading the den today and we're going to get Roman and Anxiety back." I promised. And I really hoped I was making a promise I'd be able to keep.

Roman's POV

I woke up in a dark and musty-smelling basement, tied to a chair with my wrists zip-tied together behind my back. I couldn't tell how long I'd been out, but it couldn't have been for long. I groaned in pain. God, my head felt like it was going to split open.

"R-Roman?" a quiet voice asked from across from me. I looked up at Anxiety's panicked face. He looked relieved.

"Oh God, oh thank God. You'd been out for so long and I couldn't tell if you were breathing so I thought…" he trailed off. The only thing that hurt worse than my head was the pain-stricken look on his face. I tried to grin reassuringly.

"Oh please, it'll take a lot more than head trauma to kill me." I joked. Anxiety didn't laugh, but at least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Just then, we heard a door above us slam and heavy footsteps walking down the stairs. It was the vampire from the woods. He saw me awake and grinned.

"Hey, look who's up. Glad to see you're not dead." he made his way over to me.

"Go to hell." I spat at him. His cocky grin disappeared and he glared at me menacingly.

"What was that?" he growled.

"I said. Go. To. Hell." I said slowly, as if I were talking to a child. He punched me across the face.

"No!" Anxiety screamed. The vampire grabbed my face and examined it.

"Such a pretty face. It'd be a shame to ruin it. Say, beautiful, why don't I bring you upstairs with me? The boys have been dying for some entertainment and I'm sure they'd _love_ you. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you, and your pretty friend if you want." his free hand travelled up my thigh slowly. I felt like I was going to vomit. I gathered my saliva in my mouth and spat in his face. He recoiled in disgust.

"Don't you dare touch me or my friend you sick bastard!" I shouted. He punched me in the mouth. I felt my lip begin to bleed

"Stop it!" Anxiety cried. He wiped my spit off of his face and fixed his collar, which had gotten messed up when he smacked me.

"Fine. Maybe after I leave you down here for a while you'll change your mind. I'll see you later, beautiful." On his way out, he pretended to hit Anxiety. Anxiety flinched and the vampire laughed. After he was gone, I wiped my bloody lip off on the shoulder of my jacket. For a while, the room was silent except for the sound of Anxiety's ragged breathing.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm good. But that guy is _so_ dead." I spat on the floor.

"I-is he gone?" a weak voice from behind me asked. Anxiety looked over my shoulder and I tried to turn my head to see who it was, but I couldn't get a good enough look. Anxiety's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're that girl! The one from the newspaper!" Anxiety realized.

"Who-who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Roman and this is Anxiety." I said.

"I promise, we're going to get all of us out of here." I assured her. It was probably too dark for the girl to see, but I saw Anxiety's face look away from me, uncertainty and worry written all over his face.

"We're going to be okay." I said, to both the girl and Anxiety.

"Wait-where are the other two girls?" Anx suddenly asked in confusion. The girl sniffed.

"My friends. Cassia and Irene. They're...gone. Those people..." she trailed off. She didn't need to finish. Anxiety stiffened slightly in his chair.

"What's your name?" I asked as gently as I could. She hesitated a moment before answering.

"Charlotte."

"Don't worry Charlotte, we'll get you out of here. We have friends coming to help us." I said confidently.

"Friends…?" she began, but was cut off by the sound of shouting and running footsteps from the floor above. Anxiety and I made eye contact. This was our one shot to get us and the girl out of there and we knew it.

**A/N: There's a lot of bad things going on in the world right now. And I hope that everyone is staying safe and doing what they can to help. Best wishes!**


	8. Author's Note: Sorry

Hey there, this is your author speaking. This isn't a chapter, sorry. And there probably won't be one for a while.

I've been feeling a bit unmotivated lately and I don't really want to post anything unless it's something I'm satisfied with. Again, sorry.

I will continue this, I promise. It just might take a while. But I will.

Until then, thanks for reading!

Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Did you all miss me?**

Patton POV

Logan and I took our van and Emile took his truck to the vamp den. We parked about a block away from them. On the way there, Logan went over the plan with me about 100 times. I could tell he was stressed. The plan was that I would lure most of the vamps away, since I was the only one whose scent they recognized, while Logan and Emile would go and find Roman, Anxiety, and the girls. It was risky, really risky. If Roman were there to take on some of the vampires, there'd be a smaller chance of either of us getting killed. But since it was only me, we all knew that I was probably going to get hurt. But I was okay with it if my friends would be okay.

As I was getting my weapons from the trunk, Logan came up to me.

"Patton, what you're about to do is really dangerous." he said, as if I didn't know. But I had insisted. I nodded, not looking at Logan.

"Patton, please look at me." he said, his voice surprisingly full of emotion. I looked at him and tried to smile.

"It'll be okay. I'll run into the woods so that it'll be harder for them to follow me. The sooner you find Roman and Anxiety, the sooner I can come back to you." I said reassuringly. But Logan shook his head.

"No, I'm going to come with you." he said matter-of-factly.

"You really shouldn't. What if Emile-" I began, but Logan interrupted me.

"Emile can hold his own. I discussed this with him last night and he understood. Please. If something were to happen to you that I could have done something to prevent...I'd never forgive myself." he said, voice cracking a bit at the end. I took his hand.

"You know there's no one else on earth that I'd rather kill vampires with, Lo." I smiled. He leaned over and gave me a sweet, lingering kiss that was interrupted by Emile coming to check on us.

"Ha, sorry guys." he chuckled awkwardly, which made me giggle at the situation.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but we really should get going." he said seriously. Logan nodded.

"Yes, of course. We have no time to waste." he agreed and pulled his machete from the trunk.

Our walk to the vamp den was silent and somber. We knew how much was at stake, but we tried not to think about it too much. We hid in the woods, counting the number of vamps outside the house.

"Okay, I think you guys can go now." Emile whispered. I nodded and glanced at Logan, who was wearing his familiar expression of determination and focus. I gently placed my hand over his to get his attention.

"You'll go left and I'll go right?" I suggested. He thought for a bit before nodding.

"Love you, Lo." I said, like I had before every mission since we started dating. He smiled back sweetly. I held up three fingers and silently counted down. When I had reached one, we both charged out of the bushes, screaming to attract attention. I beheaded a vamp to my left and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan behead one to my right. Once the vamps became too many for us to kill, we looked at each other and he ran in one direction and I ran in the other. We could only hope that we had drawn enough of them away that Emile could get Roman and Anxiety out of there.

Roman POV

It bothered me, knowing that my friends were putting themselves in danger and I couldn't help them. All I could do was sit there and wait to be saved like a damsel in distress. I wanted to shout to let our friends know that we were in the basement, but I didn't want to attract the vamps' attention. After a few minutes of shouting and heavy noises coming from upstairs, I heard the door to the basement open. I saw Anxiety tense up, probably thinking that the vampires had decided to get rid of us. He's a very "glass half empty" kind of guy, isn't he?

"Roman? That you?" I heard a friendly voice say.

"Emile!" I grinned in delight. He rushed over and started to work on my zip tie.

"No, no get the girl first." I said. He nodded and went to work on the bindings that tied Charlotte to a pillar. The shouting and stomping upstairs grew louder.

"Em, hurry!" I shouted urgently. He freed Charlotte and started working on me. The plastic snapped and he hurried over to Anxiety as I rubbed the red marks around my wrists.

"Where's Pat and Specs?" I asked.

"They're leading the vamps away." he said.

"Both of them?" I asked, worried.

"Did you really think Logan would let Patton go by himself?" he asked.

"We lost our weapons." Anxiety pointed out.

"It's okay, I got you." Emile said as he tossed us two extra blades he had on him that I hadn't seen before.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Charlotte asked, sounding a little scared.

"That's not important right now. We need to-" I started, but was cut off when Anxiety suddenly cried out in alarm.

"Emile! Behind you!" he pointed at the dark figure coming up behind Emile, who turned around just in time to behead the vamp before he got to him. Charlotte cried out in shock, but I grabbed her arm and started to lead her towards the exit.

"Come on, there'll be more coming." I said, but it was too late. Apparently some of the vamps had caught onto the fact that Lo and Pat were leading them away from the den and came back because about fifteen of them came running down the steps.

"Charlotte, stay close to me." I said warningly. For a moment, neither us nor the vamps moved, sizing each other up. Then a short female vamp near Anxiety lunged at him and he sliced off her head. Then all hell broke loose.

As the vamps and Emile and Virgil charged at each other, I stayed back a little bit, trying to protect Charlotte. But soon there were too many vamps and I was just trying to survive. When there were a little less of them, I saw an opening and I shouted to my friends.

"Come on! We have to go now!" I helped Anxiety behead a vamp he was grappling with and pushed him towards the exit. Charlotte and Emile were behind me. We ran like the Devil was chasing us, which I guess he may as well have been. Soon, we made it back to the cars and drove. Anxiety and Charlotte went in our van and I went with Emile in his truck. Eventually, we left behind the vamps chasing us.

"We need to find Logan and Pat." I said, still panting.

"We agreed earlier that they'd run towards the town where it would be harder for the vamps to kill them." he said. So we drove towards the town, searching the sidewalks for any sign of our friends.

"There!" I pointed out Patton and Logan sitting on a bench on the sidewalk a block away. Emile nodded and parked across the street from Patton and Logan. Anxiety parked right behind us. I had rushed out of the car before Emile put it in park.

"Pat! Specs!" I called, happy to see them alive. Patton waved and tried to smile, but he was too busy examining Logan, who winced when Patton tried to help him move his ankle. I rushed over to the bench.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were able to adequately distract the vampires for some time before they realized that we were just the diversion. I noticed that some of them turned back to the den, but I was too busy running to worry about them. When I got closer to town, my foot accidentally got stuck in what I assume was a burrow of some sort in the ground. I fell and my ankle twisted. Just then, Patton showed up and quickly helped me towards town where we were, for the time being, safe from the vampires. Patton is concerned about the state of my ankle, but I'm sure it's just sprained." he said. Patton still looked unsure.

"I don't know Lo, that was a pretty bad fall earlier." he said.

"Let's just get back to the motel and you can wrap up my ankle. I promise I'm okay love." Logan said. Patton nodded and turned his attention back to me.

"So you got the girls out of there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Only one. Charlotte. The other two died." I said. Patton gasped.

"Oh that's horrible. Where's Charlotte?" he asked.

"She's in our van with Anxiety." I said. Just then, Anxiety and Emile came up behind me and overheard me.

"What? I thought she was with you." Anxiety said. I turned around and looked at him like he had three heads.

"What are you talking about? You must be joking." I said, dread starting to settle over me. But he shook his head slowly, the reality of the situation starting to dawn on him.

"I don't have her," he said quietly.

"We lost Charlotte."

**A/N: Just a little announcement. I got a Wattpad account! As of now, I have "Monsters" and a collection of angsty Sanders Sides oneshots published there. I also have a collection slice-of-life oneshots I've just started with my OCs too. Don't worry, I'll still publish and update here. But I would appreciate it if you could give my Wattpad account a little love (my username is perpetual_sadness)! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Logan POV

After we figured out that they'd left Charlotte at the vampire den, Roman unexpectedly swore loudly and kicked the leg of the bench in frustration. Everyone was stunned, both at the recent news and at Roman's reaction. Patton noticed that people were beginning to stare and hurried to calm Roman down.

"Hey, Ro buddy. Maybe we shouldn't do this here?" he suggested gently. Roman looked around and, realizing how many people were looking at him, nodded. I tried to stand up and made the mistake of putting too much weight on my bad leg. I would have fallen if Emile hadn't caught me and helped me to his truck. Roman followed us and Anxiety went with Patton to our car.

The drive back to the motel was silent. But the minute everyone was inside, Anxiety slammed the door and turned to Roman, furious.

"What were you _thinking_?" he shouted suddenly, making Patton jump. Roman scowled, indignant.

"Me? What was _I_ thinking? It was up to all of us to watch over her and get her out of there!" he yelled back.

"Oh, don't even start with that! You told her to stay with you, why say that if you were going to lose track of her?"

"I'm sorry, I was a little too busy trying not to die!"

"Aw, what's wrong Princey, too busy saving your own skin to worry about our mission?"

"A mission? Is that all she is? Wow, I can see you care so much about her too!"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Well why didn't you get her out then?"

"Trust me, I would have! If your stupid hero complex hadn't gotten in the way!"

"'Hero complex'? I never-"

"Stop it!" Patton suddenly shouted over them. Anxiety quieted and Roman looked at the floor.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! There's an innocent girl being held hostage by bloodthirsty vampires and the only thing you can do right now is argue? Shame on you!" he cried, voice louder than any of them had heard it before.

"Pat, I…" Roman tried to say something, probably to either calm Patton down or apologize, but he wisely shut up. Patton, anger gone and energy depleted, sat down on the edge of the bed. I limped over and sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around him. Patton always took it harder than anyone else whenever we lost someone on a mission.

"Listen, we are _going_ to get Charlotte back. Roman, Anxiety, when you saw her, did she look injured or unhealthily pale?" I asked. Anxiety looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Huh, that's weird. I thought the vamps would have fed off of her already, seeing as they already killed the two other girls." he said, and Emile shuddered slightly.

"Unless they were saving her for something. I think we were correct in our original theory, that the vampires are under the command of a lesser demon trying to summon Vinea. And I think they intend to use Charlotte as the vessel." I said bluntly. Everyone stood in stunned silence until Emile broke it.

"So now it's even more important that we get her back then."

Patton POV

I wrapped Logan's ankle and made him drink some water while everyone else tried to come up with a plan. I had no idea why Roman and Anxiety were so angry, but I couldn't take it. It just seemed so selfish of them to fight endlessly with each other while there was an innocent that needed saving. But I pushed those thoughts aside and tried to pay attention to the conversation going on on the other side of the room.

"So what now?" Anxiety asked.

"Well, obviously, we need to come up with a plan." Roman said, still annoyed from his argument with Anxiety and probably more annoyed that it seemed to be his fault.

"How much time do you think we have?" Emile asked quickly, seeing Anxiety's mouth open, probably to fire back a snarky remark.

"Now that they know we probably know about their plan, soon. They can only summon Vinea on Sundays or Tuesdays, or on full moons. Since today is Friday, I'd suggest we don't do anything until Sunday, which is when they'd most likely try to summon Vinea." Anxiety answered.

"Why are we waiting until then? Why not tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"Because chances are Sunday is the only time the demon will be alone without the vampires. Duh." Anxiety said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we know a head-on attack isn't going to work. Patton and Roman already tried that." Logan said thoughtfully. I had to bite my tongue to keep from reminding him that _Roman_ tried a head-on attack, not me.

"The distraction technique seemed to work pretty well." Roman suggested.

"Yeah, but that's really dangerous. Especially since we're going up against a demon this time. We have no idea what tricks this minor demon has up their sleeves." Anxiety said.

"First, we need to know what kind of environment we're working with. Anxiety, is there anything you can tell us about how they might summon Vinea?" Emile asked. Anxiety was silent for a moment, trying to remember.

"I mean, demon summoning is never pretty. So I assume they'd summon him in a place far away from other people so they don't attract attention. Either that, or in the basement of the house. But I don't remember seeing any candles or a seal there." Anxiety said.

"There's an empty lot near the edge of town." Roman suddenly remembered.

"It's away from everyone else, it's got wide open space, the ground is flat, it's the perfect place for a demon summoning. It's almost definitely going to be the place."

"Still, if we're wrong about which location the summoning will take place at, the consequences could be dire. I'd suggest splitting up into two teams, one stationed at the empty lot, another stationed at the house."

"It's going to take most, if not all of us, to take on the demon." Anxiety said.

"Fine, what if we have one person stationed at the house and one at the lot. The rest of us can wait somewhere in between the two places. And once we figure out which location is the one the demon is using, the rest of us can drive there." Roman offered.

"That's a stupid plan." Anxiety grumbled.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better, Count Woelaf." Roman snapped.

"Oh do shut your pretty mouth, Princey. You don't get to throw insults around seeing as you're the one that got us into this mess in the first place." Anxiety fired back. Roman scoffed, but I could see that Anxiety's words really hurt him. I spoke up.

"Anx, Roman's plan is the best one we have so far. And we need to move as quickly as possible." I said. Anxiety glared at Roman, who scowled back. But eventually, he gave in.

"Fine." he relented.

"Let's get to work."


	11. Chapter 10

Do I still need to do disclaimers? I'm pretty sure you all know at this point that I'm not Thomas Sanders or any of his wonderful crew.

**Trigger warning: Death**

Logan's POV

I sat on the ground, concealed by a patch of bushes, staring at an empty lot. I had decided that it was best if I were watching either the house or the lot (Emile was watching the house), since my sprained ankle made me badly equipped for providing backup. Everyone agreed. Patton looked unhappy at being separated from me, but he eventually agreed as well.

The lot was very close to the road, so every time a car passed by, I tensed up slightly, thumb poised to send a text to Roman telling him where the demon was. But besides that, I concluded that the role of lookout was extremely boring.

Suddenly, a car pulled into the empty lot and two shadowy figures stepped out. I cursed my bad eyesight and squinted to get a better look. One was taller than the other and the shorter one looked female. The taller one was carrying a bag that might have been the silk bag that Anxiety said was commonly used for rituals. The girl turned around and I recognized her as Charlotte from the newspaper. I sent a text to Roman telling him the demon and Charlotte were at the lot. Roman replied almost immediately that they were on their way. I pocketed his phone and went back to carefully watching the pair.

Charlotte stood by the car as the other figure started setting up an altar. I could make out the faint outlines of a bowl that the taller figure was carefully dropping items into. Then the taller figure went to light a candle, which took a couple of tries since it was a windy night. I checked my watch anxiously. We were running out of time and the others weren't getting there fast enough. I'd decided to wait just a little longer, but unsheathed my weapon nervously.

The taller figure pulled a knife out of the bag and appeared to say something to Charlotte, who stepped forward and took the knife. I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and struggled to my feet.

I limped out of the bushes and called out to the pair, stopping whatever they were doing.

"Hey!" I shouted. Charlotte froze, knife positioned to slice her hand. I raised my weapon and pointed it threateningly at the other person, who I could now see was a tall, well-built young man. The man put his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly. I pulled Charlotte behind me, hearing our van pull up into the lot.

Suddenly, Charlotte kicked me in the back of the leg, making me collapse onto one knee, and kicked my weapon out of my hand. I barely had time to respond before Charlotte stuck her hand out and I could feel himself levitating a few inches off of the ground. I kicked my feet helplessly.

"What...who…?" I stuttered in shock. Charlotte, or whatever was using Charlotte's body, grinned eerily and blinked, revealing it's solid black eyes.

"Weren't expecting this, were you?" the demon laughed. The young man, still standing by the altar, tried to quietly shuffle away. The demon, without taking its eyes off of me, chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Marcus." it said condescendingly. Just then, Roman, Anxiety, and Patton ran into the lot and, seeing the altar, Marcus, and demon-Charlotte holding me in the air, they stopped.

"Logan!" Patton cried desperately.

Roman's POV

"Logan!" Patton cried desperately. They were all frozen in place at the sight of Logan being held in the air by the person they'd come to save. Logan made eye contact with Patton and the fear in his eyes made something in my gut twist uncomfortably. The demon's smug smile faded and it snarled, flinging Logan into a nearby tree. An audible crack sounded and Anxiety flinched. Patton screamed in pain as if the demon had flung him into a tree instead of Logan.

"Oh my-oh my god!" Marcus screamed. The demon whirled around and snapped at him viciously.

"Shut up!" it growled. But Marcus wouldn't stop screaming.

"You just threw him into a tree! You killed him! Oh my god, you're a monster! Help! Somebody help!" he panicked, turning around and running, still shouting for someone to help. The demon just rolled its eyes and stuck its hand out towards Marcus. We heard a snap and saw Marcus fall to the ground, unmoving. The demon turned back to the three of us, still standing there in shock.

"He was getting annoying." the demon straightened out its shirt as if killing Marcus had been a minor inconvenience.

"Now," it clapped its hands together.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" the demon grinned in a sickeningly sweet way. I spun my weapon around and got into a fighting stance, and saw Patton and Anxiety do the same.

"Let's."


	12. Chapter 11

**Trigger warning: Death**

Patton's POV

I wanted nothing more than to rush over to Logan to make sure he was still breathing, but I knew that I had to deal with the demon first, or very bad things could happen.

Roman rushed towards the demon first, but the demon held its hand out, freezing Roman in place. He grunted in frustration, but I could see the fear written plainly on his face. Anxiety and I didn't dare move or do anything that might make the demon send Roman flying as well.

"You see, my master deserves the best vessel. I would never let my master use a dead one. Where's the fun in that? So, unfortunately, it seems as if I'm going to have to use one of you." the demon smiled as if it could hardly contain its laughter. He examined Roman, who was still frozen in place.

"Yes...you'll make a fine vessel, hunter." the demon said, stepping closer to Roman. Anxiety growled and tightened his grip on his knife. The demon turned its attention to Anxiety and held up a warning finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't make me kill this fine hunter as well." he threatened. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Roman either broke through the demon's powers or the demon lost concentration, because Roman suddenly delivered a powerful kick to the demon's abdomen, sending it back several feet. I sprung into action, taking advantage of the demon's temporary state of shock, and used the butt of my weapon to whip the demon across the face. The demon rubbed its now bruised face and snarled.

"You little-!" it started, but was cut off when Roman grabbed it in a chokehold from behind and I held its arms, making it impossible for the demon to use its powers. The demon struggled to get free, writhing and shouting curses. Anxiety pulled his knife out and traced the demon's jaw with the tip of it teasingly. I couldn't help but shudder at the dangerously murderous glint in Anxiety's eye.

"Tell your master hello for us." he said, voice low and sneering. Then he plunged the knife hilt deep into the demon's throat. I looked away as the demon left Charlotte's body in a flash of light before the body went limp.

Roman's POV

Patton wasted no time in dropping the now dead girl's arms and rushing over to Logan. I gently placed her body on the ground and was right behind Anxiety to go check on Logan. By the time I got there, Patton was already on his knees pleading tearfully.

"Logan, please. Lo, _come_ _on_, please no, don't do this to me, love." Patton begged, sobbing. I held my breath, trying not to cry. Logan was unconscious, blood running down the side of his head, glasses snapped, barely breathing. Anxiety was searching frantically in his pockets for something as he dropped to his knees next to Logan. He pulled out a tiny drawstring bag that had a very pungent smell.

"Anx, what-" I began, but he shushed me. He held the bag under Logan's nose for a few seconds before his eyes opened and he sat up, coughing. I was stunned.

"The demon...it...I...Patton…?" he muttered, obviously confused. Patton launched himself into Logan's arms, crying in relief, and Logan hugged him back, still confused but starting to understand the situation. Anxiety stood up and tucked the little bag back into his jacket pocket, satisfied.

"What is that?" I asked. Anxiety smirked at me.

"Just a little healing charm bag a nice garden witch gave me a few years ago for curing her cat of a little demon possession." he shrugged. I stared at Anxiety in awe.

"You're incredible." I said softly. Anxiety met my eyes and quickly looked at his hands, blushing. I glanced at his hands, which were still stained with Charlotte's blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Anxiety snapped back to reality.

"Just happy you're not a demon's meatsuit." he smiled faintly.

"Believe me, as am I." I scoffed, and turned my attention back to Logan, who was trying to stand up with Patton's help.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Specs?" I asked.

"Better, thank you very much, Anxiety." he said, rubbing his head. Anxiety shrugged nonchalantly.

"No problem, dude."

Anxiety, Patton, Logan (with the help of Patton), and I made our way back to the lot and stopped in front of Charlotte's body.

"I wish we could have performed an exorcism or something so we didn't have to kill her." Patton sighed.

"There wouldn't have been enough time, you know this." I said almost defensively when I noticed Anxiety look down in guilt.

"I know…" Patton trailed off. After a moment of silence, Logan spoke up.

"We should get going. Emile will be wondering what happened to us." he said.

"We can't just leave her here!" Anxiety said, indignant.

"Well, we can't bring her back. We'd be under too much suspicion." Logan reasoned.

"Anxiety is right, it's not fair of us to leave her here." I said. Patton shrugged.

"Well, what should we do then, kiddo?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"We can call the police. Leave an anonymous alert. We could be gone before they get here." I said. Logan shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Alright. But I'm going to the car to sit down. My ankle hurts." Logan said and Patton helped him to the car. I turned to Anxiety.

"You can go too, start the car. You can call Emile, let him know we're okay. I'm going to call the police." he said. Anxiety sent a lingering look my way that I couldn't quite decipher before turning around and heading to the car.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: The end is near!**

Logan's POV

After Roman called the local police, Anxiety drove us back to the motel. Emile met us there and all of us, exhausted from everything that had happened these past few days, crashed. Patton didn't even take his shoes off, he stumbled over to the bed that we shared and fell face-first on top of the comforter. He was snoring before his head hit the pillow.

I heard some sirens outside and went to the window to check that they weren't pulling into the motel lot. By the time I turned back around, Patton was out, Roman was asleep with Anxiety using his arm as a pillow, snoring quietly, and Emile was passed out on the couch that Anxiety had been sleeping on before. I chuckled quietly to myself and took off Patton's shoes and socks for him, pulled the covers over him and I, and almost instantly fell asleep.

~Timeskip, brought to you by The Sleep Association~

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for longer?" Patton asked, his arm around my waist. Ever since the demon threw me against a tree, he hasn't been able to stay away from me for more than ten minutes at a time. Emile shook his head.

"I'm sure. I have to get home as soon as possible. Remy is going to kill me for missing our date night." his face brightened slightly at the mention of his boyfriend of five years. Patton smiled softly.

"Are you sure that you can handle the rest of the vampires?" I asked.

"Yes. They know they've already lost the fight, so there won't be much trouble moving them to the camp." Emile said. A few years ago, Emile realized that vampires weren't inherently evil, they usually killed out of necessity. So he, with the help of his boyfriend Remy (who is a retired hunter who recovers and sells supernatural objects to hunters, collectors, and other people), established a camp for vampires with plenty of livestock for them to feed on. So whenever we encounter vampires, we offer them the chance to move to Emile's camp. If they accept, we can usually move them within a few days. If they decline, we're forced to kill them. They usually accept.

Emile pointed his chin in the direction of Anxiety and Roman, who were making an effort _not_ to talk to each other on the other side of the room.

"What are you going to do about them?" he asked. I shrugged.

"We can figure it out later." I said. Emile nodded.

"Anyway, I should be off. I'm glad you guys are okay." he said.

"Bye, kiddo!" Patton waved as Emile got into his truck and left the motel.

Roman's POV

When I woke up after we'd defeated the demon, with the cutest hunter I'd ever seen snoring into my chest, you can imagine I was a little more than a little embarrassed. But not as embarrassed as he was. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I really liked him, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same, and I could tell he was doing a lot of thinking too. So while Patton and Logan sent Emile off, I tried to give Anxiety some space to think.

Emile drove off and Patton and Logan closed the door behind him. The room was uncomfortably silent. There was something that we all wanted to talk about, but didn't really know how to bring it up. Finally, Patton broke the silence.

"So, Anxiety, is this goodbye?" he asked, innocently enough.

"I...um…" he tried to find something to say.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be goodbye. Just saying." I said, daring to hope. Anxiety took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something unpleasant.

"I would...I would like to stay with you guys, if that's okay. You are the first people that have made me feel welcome in a long time and...I...wouldn't mind hanging around you guys for a while." Anxiety said. I barely noticed the look Patton and Logan gave each other, I was so happy. But then Logan spoke up.

"Anxiety, you understand that in our line of work, one needs to be able to fully trust those around them, yes?" Logan started slowly. I could see where he was going, and I didn't like it. Anxiety nodded silently.

"Then you understand that it would be...dangerous...to trust an individual whom we know nothing about. I mean no offense, but we don't even know your real name. Much less anything about you as a person." Logan said, almost defensively. I was stunned into silence.

"You can't mean that! He fought by our side! We wouldn't have been able to defeat the demon without him. And you just want to do away with him?" I blurted out, now angry.

"We're not 'doing away with him'. If he needs assistance in any case in the future, we'll be more than happy to offer it. We're not ignoring all the help that he gave us these past few days. We're extremely grateful to you, Anxiety. I hope you know that." Logan said, directing his last few words at Anxiety, who seemed paler than usual.

"Kiddo, we have to think about what's best for us. Not only would adding another person to our group put us under greater suspicion and higher risk, we don't know if we can trust him." Patton pleaded with me.

"He's right there, you don't have to talk about him as if he's invisible!" I shouted, clenching my fist. Patton looked a little scared, as he did every time someone shouted in anger, and I felt a little bad. But I needed to stand up for Anxiety, since he wasn't doing it himself.

"Roman! You're overreacting." Logan said sternly, as if I were a misbehaving child.

"No, you're not listening! If he were going to betray us, don't you think he would have done it already? I mean, we've been working pretty closely these past few days. He could have killed us at any time!" I said.

"That's not the point-" Patton started, but was cut off by Anxiety.

"Guys, stop!" he said, and the room fell silent again.

"You guys are all really cool, and I don't want to be the reason you guys fight." he said.

"You're not-" I began, but Anxiety held up a hand to silence me.

"I'll go if you guys really don't want me, I will. But I promise you guys can trust me." he said, talking directly to Logan, who raised a questioning eyebrow. Anxiety sighed.

"You can trust me, and I'll prove it. My name…" he trailed off. Patton gasped.

"Anxiety, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." I said, voice suddenly gentle. He shook his head.

"No, I want to tell you guys. Being with you guys these past few days has felt more like a family than my actual family." he said. I didn't know what to say to that.

"My name...MY NAME IS VIRGIL!" he suddenly blurted. The room was silent again, but a different silence than before.

"I like it." Patton finally said, smiling softly. Logan nodded his head.

"Me too." he agreed.

"So? Does this mean you finally trust him? Can he stay?" I asked quickly. Patton and Logan seemed to have a wordless battle, and I guess Patton won, because Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I suppose that trust is built over time. Anxi-Virgil. We're going to give you a chance." Logan said, smiling. Virgil grinned. I pumped my fist in the air with a cheer, which Patton laughed at. I don't know why, but Virgil being there just felt _right_. Like the last piece of a puzzle falling into place.


	14. Chapter 13

Virgil's POV

I was thrilled when Logan and Patton decided that I could stay with them, but I couldn't celebrate yet. There was something else I needed to do. I tugged on Roman's sleeve.

"Hey, could I talk to you outside?" I asked. He looked a little confused, but nodded. Ever since we'd woken up cuddling that morning, Roman had been ignoring me. I was worried that meant that he didn't feel about me the way I felt about him. But I needed to talk to him directly and ask him.

"What's up?" Roman asked when we'd stepped into the parking lot.

"So, since we'll be working together...there's something I need to tell you." I said, trying to gather my confidence. Roman tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. Gods, it has to be _illegal_ for a grown man to be this cute.

"I...I like you, Roman. A lot. I love the way you smile, I love the way your singing sounds, I love the way you have to act out every story you tell. You make me laugh and you make me feel safe. We disagree on a lot of things, but I kind of like that. Anyway, the point is that I just don't want there to be secrets between us. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just needed to tell you." I said, too quickly. I looked at Roman, who seemed to be frozen. I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say, or if I wanted him to say anything at all. After a few moments of silence, I nodded my head in resignation and turned to walk back to the motel.

"Anx-I mean Virgil. Wait." Roman said, and grabbed my arm and spun me around. Suddenly, I felt like a character in one of those cheesy romantic films, but I didn't particularly mind.

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I think you're really brave for telling me this. I really, really like you too. I think you're funny, witty, skilled, and gorgeous. You're amazing, and you don't even know how amazing you are. I think your eyes are beautiful because they're so special, like you. I think you're so pretty and so funny. God, your sarcasm could cut a man. And I think we work really well together and we make a really good team. I think it's incredible how you can so quickly go from shy and cute to awesomely terrifying. I really would like the chance to get to know you better because I think you're such a unique and cool person, and I want nothing more than to let you know how unique and cool you are. Because you're so calming and funny and so much more than you seem, which is a good thing, it's such a good thing, and-oh, Lord someone stop me." Roman rambled nervously, face redder than a tomato. I smirked.

"As you wish." I said, and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Roman made a small noise of surprise before reciprocating. Just then, I heard the door to our motel room open and a quiet, "Oh, sorry," from Patton. Roman jumped back like I was on fire, and I couldn't help but laugh. After a moment, Roman started laughing too. When we'd both calmed down, he gave me a light kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Let's go back inside." he suggested, and took my hand, smiling at me.

Patton's POV

Shortly after Roman and Virgil left, I got a call from one of my friends, Thomas. He said that he needed our help dealing with some hellhounds, and ASAP. So I went to go get Roman and Virgil and found them kissing in the parking lot. I quickly apologized and closed the door, quietly chuckling at how red Roman's face was. I resolved to tease him about it later.

Roman and Virgil soon came back inside, holding hands. Logan briefly explained Thomas' case to them.

"When are we leaving?" Virgil asked. I shrugged.

"Thomas said that he needs us to be there ASAP." I said. Roman grinned.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" he said, and moved to finish packing up his things.

Seeing my friends, all smiling and laughing, made me realize something. With them, I'd found something that I thought I'd lost forever when my mom died: A family.

**A/N: We've reached the end of "Monsters"! We did it! Hooray! There will be an author's note where the possibility of a second book may or may not be mentioned (*wink*). But I just want to say thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. Anyway, be sure to read my author's note at the end and stay safe everyone!**


	15. Author's Note

You know, I think this is the first book I've ever finished. What a thought.

Here we are. At the end of "Monsters". I think I first published this book in December of 2019. It's been a little rocky at times, as you know. But I did it! And it was in large part due to all of your support, so thank you. Seeing people leave encouraging comments and lovely reviews often motivated me to write when I couldn't motivate myself. So thank you.

I don't like talking about myself, so I'm just going to cut right to the chase. I've been considering starting another book. Not immediately, of course. I have other long-term projects (which you can check out on my profile if you want) that I need to finish before I start anything else. But when I'm done with that, I might write a part 2 for "Monsters". It's just an idea, I don't even have a title name yet! But please let me know if that's something you'd be interested in reading in the future. Again, thank you for being with me on this journey. Please, if you haven't already, go read some of my other works. I have written some oneshots, some Percy Jackson stuff, and some Harry Potter stuff (but I'm begging you not to read my oldest works, please). So you can check that out if you're interested.

Anyway, I think that's it. Happy reading, everyone! Stay safe!

\- EmpressTheodora12


End file.
